


Zero and Forte

by arken0



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Based in one fanfiction. of chronicdelusionistSelf help and future visión.Un regalo para el autorA gift for ChronicDelusionist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zero and Forte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicDelusionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicDelusionist/gifts).



<https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/Brothers-849604284>

<https://www.deviantart.com/arken0/art/Hermanos-849475668>


End file.
